leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Renekton Rework - The God
Abilities Renekton generates 5 Fury each time he lands a basic attack on a non-structure, losing 4 Fury per second if he hasn't dealt or taken damage in the last 12 seconds. |description2 = When at/above 50 Fury, Renekton's next basic ability consumes 50 Fury to enhance its effects. |description3 = Renekton gains 50% more Fury from all sources while . |targeting = Reign of Anger is an on-hit effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Renekton generates Fury by collecting Health Relics on Howling Abyss. }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 2.5 Fury for each non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. |description2 = Renekton heals for % missing health}} for every enemy champion hit. |description3 = :}} Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage and doubles the healing. |description4 = state:}} Cull the Meek's damage is now increased by 0.5% for every . |leveling = | }} |leveling4 = |effect radius= 325 |cooldown = |targeting = Cull the Meek is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Cull the Meek has no cast time and does not interrupt Renekton's previous orders. * Cull the Meek's range increases slightly whenever Renekton's hitbox size increases ( , ) * and take effect after Cull the Meek's healing cap. }} Renekton's next basic attack within 7 seconds has 150 range and strikes his target twice (each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury) dealing physical damage and for seconds. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. |description2 = :}} Ruthless Predator strikes Renekton's target 3 times, deals 50% additional damage, and increases the duration to seconds. |description3 = state:}} Your basic attacks deal bonus physical damage (50 max vs minions and monsters). |description4 = Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's basic attack timer. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = % of target's current health}} |cooldown = |targeting = Ruthless Predator is an on-attack effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects as well as life steal, can as normal (the first hit determines if the others critical strike) but does not affect structures. * Ruthless Predator can be , , and mitigated ( will apply but damage will not) if Renekton is . |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Ruthless Predator's cooldown will not start until the enhanced attack is used or it expires. * Ruthless Predator's bonus range stacks with , granting 200 total range. * Ruthless Predator has a seconds|Estimated}} cast time during which Renekton cannot perform any actions (can use summoner spells as well as active ability items) ** Ruthless Predator's cast time animation can be canceled by active ability items that play one of their own ( ) }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and generate 2.5 Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. |description2 = If he hits a target he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |icon4 = Dice.png |description3 = Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and them for 1 seconds. |description4 = state:}} If he hits a target Renekton gains the ability to use once more for 4 seconds. Enemies hit are also for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |leveling3 = |targeting = Slice / Dice is a direction-targeted dash with a point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Slice or Dice. * Renekton can cast Dice even if Slice is blocked. |additional = Movement speed has no significant to no impact on the dash speed. }} Renekton empowers himself for 15 seconds, gaining , increased size, 50 bonus attack range and 20 Fury. |description2 = For the duration, he deals magic damage each half second to all nearby enemies and generates 5 Fury per second (total 75). |leveling = |hp}} |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = 120 |effect radius= 175 |targeting = Dominus is a self-targeted buff with a point-blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Dominus' '' cooldown starts on-cast (is not refunded if '''Renekton' is killed during the cast animation). * Dominus' '' bonus health gain does not interact with or . ** ''Renekton retains Dominus bonus health (if not over his normal maximum) once the duration ends. }} Category:Custom champions